


Of Trouble and Time Travel

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: Ficlet Collections [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Doctor Who:) Includes romance, humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for the IPod Shuffle Challenge. They won't all be like this but they are addictive to write so...

**Breathe, Taylor Swift**

_The 10th Doctors pov_

'Rose Tyler' was the last thing I said to her. I knew the image had faded. I was never going to see her again. Her devastated face was still lingering in my mind. Why did it have to happen to me? Everyone I love seems to either have to go or die. Sometimes I think that I have lived too long. Lost too many friends. I knew that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her but it shouldn't have ended like it did. I wish that I could say sorry.


	2. Boogie Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the iPod shuffle game thin I made! :)

  **Boogie Wonderland, Brittany Murphy**

The Doctor was dancing around the Tardis listen to a song that Donna had never heard of. He was dancing around moving leavers and pressing buttons. He looked mad.  
  
'What in the universe is that noise' Donna yelled over the music as she walked into the Tardis console room.

'Brilliant song isn't it' The Doctor answered with a cheeky grin.

Donna rolled her eyes as the Tardis landed with a crash whish sent them both tumbling to the ground laughing their heads off with the music still blaring.


End file.
